Who is She
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: There will be a great romance in your future," said Angela. Who is it, Eragon wonders. Is it possibly Arya?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers, this story is set after Brisingr, so there are spoilers! Enjoy!**

Eragon watched as Roran and Katrina leaped towards each other.

The Varden had just returned from the siege on Feinster, and woman and children were looking desperately for their sons, husbands and fathers.

Katrina screamed with joy when she saw Roran alive and well. They both were tearful. Eragon smiled at the couple and then looked away.

After seeing the two, Eragon thought about one of Angela's prophecies. He will have a great romance in his future. At first, he thought it was Arya, but after she rejected him, he lost all hope it was her.

_Maybe it's Nasuada,_ he thought.

_What's Nasuada?_ asked Saphira. Eragon scowled. He forgot to block Saphira from his mind. He didn't want to embarrass himself by speaking so openly of the subject with her.

_Nothing he answered,_ blocking Saphira from his mind.

Saphira questioned him no further.

_It can't be Nasuada. I do like her, but not to the extent of romance. I wish it was Arya…_ He looked at the elf. She was beyond beautiful. He resisted the urge to approach her.

Eragon stopped thinking of the subject and opened his mind to Saphira again.

Trianna came into view. She looked at him and smiled, the effect of war still visible in her features.

"Sahdeslayer," she curtsied. _It may be her._ He thought.

_Who's what? _asked Saphira. _Oh, _she noticed, _you're thinking of Angela's prophecy, right? _

He didn't answer.

"I heard about the Shade that you and Arya fought. I wish I was a part of it. I would have loved to be named Shadeslayer," said Trianna. Eragon admitted that she was beautiful for a human, but he felt no love towards her. It wasn't her.

_You do know that the girl doesn't have to be someone you met. She could be someone you meet her in years time. _Saphira's voice had a hint of envy.

_Don't think of it, Saphira. You are the only female in my life._

_For now, _she grunted.

Eragon did not know what to say to Trianna. He did not want to look like an idiot in front of her. He hesitated for a moment, then said, "I heard you were the one that healed Roran. Thank you."

She nodded. "He is a strong fighter, courageous man," she looked at him, and turned away when they kissed. "He is also addicted."

"You cannot blame him for loving," he said, finding Trianna's statement quite amusing.

"Forgive my openness in what I say, but do you love, Argetlam?"

The question startled him. Though he answered in the ancient language, "I do love, but she does not return it." He did not know why he spoke so openly of it to Trianna, someone he rarely knew.

"Truthful you are, I will not question the subject further. But if you want desperately for one to love you, you can try a potion."

Eragon shook his head. "I do not want to be loved because of potion."

She nodded. "I came to tell you that the Du Vrangr Gata want to be trained. You seem to exceed our ability in magic, and we do not want to perish in battle. More knowledge would ensure our survival. Will you accept training us?"

"I will try, Trianna, though I may not have the time, Nasuada plans to attack another city soon."

She nodded and sighed. "Thank you anyway," she curtsied and left.

He watched as the sorceress darted away and then looked back at Arya. She looked back at him and asked, "What did she want?"

"Training," he answered, gazing at her grass-green eyes. Arya shifted at his gaze. Eragon was embarrassed and looked away/ He hated that elves consider it rude to display affection.

He saw a tear in her eye. He knew it was because of Oromis and Glaedr. Their deaths have shaken both him and her. Oromis obviously meant much to Arya.

"Arya," he said soothingly. "Oromis is resting in the heavens…" he stopped talking when he remembered that elves believe in no god.

She smiled. "I appreciate the effort." He resisted staring at her again. More tears filled her eyes. "He was the closest thing to a father I had."

She cried, but this time against Eragon's shoulder. Her hair inches away from his face, he felt the urge to kiss her head, but instead, put an arm around her, tearful as well.

Roran and Katrina approached them. "What's wrong," asked Roran.

Eragon did not want to tell Roran of Oromis yet, so he said, "someone died. Someone you do not know."

Arya cried harder.

"Obviously some very close," said Roran staring suspiciously at Arya. "I will leave you."

When he did, Arya exposed her face. He couldn't help but wipe away some of her tears. Her face mad him wish that he had died instead of Oromis. He wished he could go back in time and stop Oromis from going to the battle.

Arya removed her face from his hold, which caused him to become red from embarrassment. "Forgive me," he said.

Arya seemed to have noticed his embarrassment, for she did something much unexpected. She kissed his cheek, which caused his skin to become redder. She then left him.

_How was it? _asked Saphira mockingly.

_Saphira!_

_Sorry._

**Please review! Do you think I should end it there? Or should I have another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG- I got more reviews than i hoped for! thank you all! Enjoy!**

It was a few days since the siege on Feinster. Nasuada was busy gathering the soldiers. Eragon was on his way to train the Du Vrangr Gata when he saw Roran. Roran darted towards him.

"I believe it is time for you to tell me who was it that died," he said.

"His name was Oromis. He was my trainer in Ellésmera. He died in battle," Eragon did not want to explain that Oromis is a Rider.

"How did you know? Didn't the Elves attack a distance from here?"

"Magic," said Eragon, not wanting to mention The Heart of Hearts.

Then Roran smiled. "Saphira told me about what happened between you and Arya. The beginning of something?"

Eragon looked at Saphira, who was following him nearby.

_Sorry, I had to mention it to someone. _He glared at her. _She did it publicly anyway. Many would have seen it._

"It was a pity kiss," he answered. He believed so.

Roran smiled. "Do you remember, back in Carvahall, when I used to send you with messages to Katrina? Without you, Eragon, me and Katrina would have never worked out. It is time I return the favor. What do you want me to say to her? Consider me your messenger."

"Forget it Roran. I have to go train The Du Vrangr Gata for now. I have no time for this."

"I'll tell her that you think she's beautiful."

"No! You don't know these elves! Say that and she'll shun me for life. I never told you this but she openly rejected me. And when she noticed I love her, she ran when ever she saw me. Elves are not like humans. They have only two children in Ellésmera! They consider it so rude to have what humans would call a friendly conversation."

"So what?"

"Roran, she's a hundred years old! I am a child to her!"

"You can still love her."

"She loved someone before I was even born."

"And is that lover dead?"

"Yes."

"Was it the…"

"Stop interrogating me. Nothing will be between me and Arya." With that, he went into the tent in which the Du Vrangr Gata are trained.

Trianna was among them, when she saw him, she leaped from place and curtsied. "Shadeslayer. Are you here to train us?"

He nodded.

He trained the group. Eragon found that every one of them were quite slow to learn. Trianna, though, was with out a doubt, the best magic user among them. He was startled to see that a young woman of her age is better than the men. He realized why she is the leader of the group.

When he finished training them, he went to his tent with Saphira, only to find Arya and Roran talking. Roran had a slight grin on his face, and Arya looked quite embarrassed. Eragon gazed at Roran suspiciously.

"Roran? What have you done?" he asked him.

"I sent her the message."

Eragon gaped. "Didn't I tell you not to tell her anything?" He looked at Arya. "Whatever he said was not from me. I respect your customs, you know this. I would never tell Roran to say something to you that would offend you."

"But it is true," said Roran. "He tells me everything and…"

"Roran!" screamed Eragon.

"I will leave you," he patted Eragon on his arm as he left Arya and Eragon alone.

Eragon was embarrassed. He walked away from her, knowing that their relationship would never be the same, now that Roran had exposed the truth.

He saw Roran walking away, and in fury, shouted, "what did you tell her?"

"I told her that you were very attracted to her and thought she was the most beautiful creature alive. I also told her that you love her desperately."

"Monster! Now she will never speak to me again!" He was surprised at what he had just called Roran, but was too furious to apologize. Katrina then walked over.

"Eragon? What is wrong?"

_Calm down, little one. Roran did this for you. _

_He should not have interfered. I warned him not to, but he did._

_You are being harsh._

He stormed away from Roran, Katrina and Saphira, just wanting to be alone. He blocked Saphira from his mind.

When he passed by Arya, he ignored her, although she called his name and followed him.

"Eragon, stop," she ran to catch up with him. He ran to get away from her. It was soon a race between her and him.

Nasuada saw him and called his name. Because of his fealty, he had to stop. He bowed to her, and Arya had caught up with him, who also bowed.

"Eragon, what are you doing?" asked Nasuada, looking suspiciously at both of them. "You need to preserve your energy when we march."

"Forgive us, lady, but Eragon and I have decided to race," said Arya, which startled both Eragon and Nasuada.

"Race?" she looked quite angry. "We are in the midst of battle, and you are playing games?"

"Forgive us, Lady."

Her expression lightened. "Eragon, get Saphira ready. We march in a half an hour. Play no more games," with that she walked away, her guards walking behind her.

Arya gripped Eragon's arm so that he doesn't move. He sighed.

"Eragon, what is wrong with you?" she asked him.

"Leave me alone," he shouted, snatching his arm from her.

"How rude," she yelled in his face. "Whenever I call you, do not ignore me!" He hated how bound the elves are to the rules. He hated it how they are so formal. He hated elves, but is in love with one. He grunted at her, which caused her to frown.

He voice soothed. "I don not know you this way Eragon. I understand your frustration, but that is no way to behave with me the way you did."

He paused. "I'm sorry, Arya. Forgive me for letting my anger get the better of me."

She nodded. "As you should be." She paused. "Eragon, your cousin means well, he wants your happiness. Do not get angry with him. I may not share your feelings. You are not an elf, so you will not understand my reasons. Please do not grieve for me. We are friends and no more. Discard of these feelings, Eragon. They may interfere with your task," with that, she left him. After wandering, he went back where Saphira was and apologized to her, as well as to Roran, though he wasn't entirely content.

As he was getting ready to march, he saw Trianna, stroking a horse's mane. He came to her; she turned towards him and curtsied.

"I came to ask you a favor."

Trianna's eyes brightened. "Ask, Shadeslayer."

"You talked to me of a love potion. May I have a sample." He hated himself for what he was doing. But he couldn't be happy unless he tried. He wanted Arya to display some love to him.

_Eragon! What are you doing?_ Saphira's voice rang with fury.

He blocked his mind from her. He knew he was acting weird.

Trianna looked at him suspiciously, "You changed your mind," she stated. "Do you want the potion everlasting or temporary?"

"Temporary," he said after a pause. She nodded then left him, after a minute or so, she came back with the potion.

"Be careful with it Eragon. After it fades, the person will realize that she was in love with you and the stopped. She may realize the potion was involved, and will turn against you entirely."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you."

"Most welcome," she curtsied.

_Eragon, I do not believe what you are doing is the way to approach it, Saphira said._

_Then what is? She will never love me back unless I give her this._

_Slow down, little one, she may after time._

_Saphira, I am sorry I was rude to you._

_Forget it. Just think about what you are doing_

**Review please! I dont think it was as good as the last one, but itll get better! who do you wan it to be? Arya, Trianna, Nasuada or even Katrina? I dunno, please vote! thank you all for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!I got so many reviews... This is very delicate because I dont want to lose any reviewers! I tried the best I can, satisfying all of those who gave me their opinion. It will be Arya/Eragon. But Trianna will play a part as well:**

**If you dont know who Trianna is: She is the leader of the Du Vrangr Gata. The Du Vrangr Gata are the magic-user group of the Varden. (I hope you all know who the Varden are) =P**

**THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS**

Eragon searched for Arya, the potion in his hand. Saphira stared disapprovingly at Eragon as he caught a glimpse of Arya getting her horse ready. He gazed at her for a while, then took a breath and began to walk.

_Wait. Think about it,_ said Saphira.

_I thought about it more than enough._

It was time to ride to siege once more. Arya was now riding her horse, following a pack of Urgals.

Eragon ran to catch up with her.

"Greetings, Eragon," she said to him, her face grim.

"I wanted to ask if you have mead for the trip."

"Mead? Why would I bring mead to a siege?"

"It would give you energy. I guessed you wouldn't have any, for I brought you some," he handed her a water skin."

She laughed. "Eragon, why would I tarry drinking a beverage that would cloud my mind? In the time of battle? No, I do not accept your mead," with that she drove her horse forward.

Eragon cursed. He felt Saphira relieved.

_Eragon, leave her._

He nodded in agreement and threw the water skin as far as possible.

_Someone may find it,_ she commented.

_I doubt it._

After a day of flight toward the siege Eragon could not stop thinking of Arya, so went in search of her from the Varden's warriors. He found her staring at the moon, leaning against a tree.

"Do you need company?" he asked her. She looked at him, smiled generously and then looked back at the moon. He sat across from her.

"How was your flight?" she asked him and Saphira.

"Good," he spoke for the both of them. "How was your ride?"

"Slow," she answered, "for an elf."

"Arya," he asked her, "would you like to accompany me on Saphira? I would like to take you flying."

She nodded, "I would like that, Eragon."

He got on Saphira and gestured for Arya to sit behind him. She did so, and Eragon felt proud to have her arms around his chest as Saphira darted into the air.

_How is it,_ he asked Arya with his mind.

_Amazing._

_I'm going to do something more dangerous, _said Saphira to both of them. She flipped in the air, dove and the rolled sideways, causing Eragon to laugh with excitement, but Arya dug her face in Eragon's back.

_Saphira, I am no Rider! Don't do something that would cause me to fall off you back! _Arya said, panicking.

_Do not worry! _Eragon said, _even if you fall, I will catch you._

_I am glad you care for my well-being, but that does not reassure my safety. Please bring me down Saphira._

Saphira began to obey, and just before her feet touched the ground, she tilted suddenly, causing both Eragon and Arya to fall off her back, Arya on top of Eragon.

"Saphira!" said Arya laughing. She rolled away from Eragon.

_What was that for?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_For you, I want your happiness, and that will happen by taking every possible chance to make Arya in love with you._

Eragon looked at Saphira smiling and saying, _thank you._

As Arya got up from the floor, she held out her hand to help him up. He took it thankfully.

"Thank you, Eragon and Saphira, for such an experience."

At that moment, Trianna appeared before them. She didn't greet them. She just said with her mind to Eragon, _Why do I feel that I love you?_ He voice was filled with some anger, but was more passionate.

_What?_

She revealed the skin that was filled with mead. _Did you mean to give the potion to me?_

_No!_ He cursed. Trianna was now in love with him._ I threw it. You must have found it._

_Eragon! _She tried to make her voice sound angry, but instead it was as if she was speaking to a lover.

_Trianna, please resist your urge, and forgive me for my foolishness._ He was aware of Arya watching them suspiciously, as well as Saphira.

_Do you believe it is easy to resist an urge if a potion like that acted upon you? _With that, she kissed him and walked away.

"What happened?" asked Arya.

"What you saw happen," said Eragon, trying to avoid the subject.

_What should I do Saphira? _

_Keep from Trianna's sight._

"How dare you entertain yourself with the love of a woman while you are in the midst of a war that will change the fate of Algaesia?" said Arya, anger clear in her voice. Though Eragon sensed envy in her words. She walked away from him.

_Did you feel envy in her voice?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_A bit._

_I think I could use that to my advantage._

_Eragon, it is wrong for you to use Trianna. She is not a tool._

_Though she doesn't really love me._

_I have said my opinion, it is up to you whether you enforce it or not._

Eragon chose to use Trianna. She may realize after a while, and he will give her the freedom to do what she wants with him afterwards, but anything is worth the price of Arya.

The next day, while the Varden were in march, he looked for Trianna and Arya. He thanked his gods that he found them not too far away from each other. He approached Trianna.

When she saw him, she smiled. "Hello, Shadeslayer."

"Trianna," he bowed his head. He heard Saphira telling him that Arya was watching him, which caused him to grin. "May I ride with you?" he asked.

"Of course," she leapt from her horse, and allowed him to sit on it. When he did, he helped Trianna onto it. They were soon riding on the same horse.

_Eragon, Arya is approaching you._

He smirked.

When Arya's horse was a small distance from Trianna's, she yelled, "Eragon!"

He looked at her. "Yes."

"Why are you not riding on Saphira?" Eragon sensed envy in her voice, but this time, it was obvious.

"She needs to rest," he lied, "I unburdened her from my weight."

She didn't seem convinced. "Why ride with Trianna?"

"Why not?"

"Ride with me Eragon. Trianna's horse is no condition to hold both of you."

Trianna stared at Arya coldly. Trianna said: "You believe that because my horse is not raised by the Elves, that it is in no condition?" She laughed. "Elves, they use magic and sing their horses so that they become powerful. My horse is naturally strong. He is not beautiful, but I tell you that he is stronger than any Elvish horse. He is not _sung_ into strength with magic. He is naturally strong."

"How dare you? I care about its welfare, and you insult my people's customs?" Arya sounded vicious.

"I'm insulting you, the elves and your customs. I pity your horses. They have the artificial strength you force into them by magic."

Arya seemed so insulted, she couldn't speak. She was gaping at Trianna. She turned her gaze from Trianna to Eragon, "What disrespect your race holds. Come, Eragon, how can you ride with one that insults your other kin."

"No! Arya, I challenge you!" said Trianna. "I challenge you to The Trial of Long Knives! Winner keeps Eragon."

Arya seemed to find that amusing. "At first, how can a human, woman, expect to win an elf. At second, Eragon would want to come with me, no challenge. At third, Eragon is no object to play for. At fourth, I do not love Eragon so that I could, as you say, keep him."

This caused Eragon to become mad. He wanted Arya to become angrier, so he said, "I am your object. Play, ladies. I personally root Trianna."

Arya also gaped at him in disbelief. She leapt from her horse and unsheathed her sword. "I plan to kill Trianna. Not play a game with her. I challenge you to a sword fight, winner keeps Eragon."

Eragon sensed that this was going too far. "No!" he yelled.

"No, Arya," said Trianna, "I challenge you to a magic duel. Winner keeps Eragon."

"No!" he yelled again. He did not want to risk any of their lives. "I do not want to be a part of this!"

"Fine, then," said Trianna, "Winner gets the feeling of pride of knowing they defeated the other."

"I accept," said Arya, "but the challenge is swordplay."

"No!" screamed Eragon once more. Saphira landed in between the two women.

Nevertheless, Trianna yelled, "I accept."

"What are you doing?" he asked them in disbelief.

"You cannot get in our way, Eragon. One of us will die, we've already accepted," Arya said.

_What have I done?_ Eragon moped.

_Save Trianna, Eragon. She will die! She does not have the strength to match Arya's._

Eragon unsheathed Brisingr. He helped Trianna defend herself against blows Arya had summoned. Whenever Trianna aimed, Arya easily dodged and avoided the blow.

Soon afterwards, that changed. Trianna became as fast as an elf. She dodged all of Arya's blows, which obviously frustrated Arya. She seemed inhuman. Arya was the one that seemed on the verge of loss. That was ensured when Arya was against a tree and Trianna's sword was under her neck.

"Last words, Arya?" Trianna scowled.

"What are you?" asked Arya. "You are no human."

"I am a sorceress," her sword cut Arya's neck, which caused warm blood to spill from her neck.

"Trianna!" Eragon yelled. "Stop!" He tried to push her way from Arya, but he couldn't move her. She seemed to have turned to stone.

Eragon found no other solution. He stabbed Trianna's legs, which caused her to drop her sword and fall to the ground, crying in agony. Eragon quickly healed Arya's neck, and then tended to Trianna. Arya just stood up and stared at Eragon

Eragon analyzed the wound that he inflected upon Trianna. She was weeping in pain,. His guilt was huge, for the blow was life threatening. He healed a part of it with magic, but was soon too exhausted to give any more of his energy. He begged Arya for help.

"Ha," she said. "She gave me no mercy."

"What has happened to you Arya?"

"What has happened to you Eragon?"

"You force me to over use magic," Eragon began to heal the remainder of Trianna's wounds, knowing that it may be suicide. Saphira helped him, but he couldn't stay awake. He fainted just as the last of the wound was healed.

**Dont worry, he's not dead, or else, how could I finish the story?**

**Ok, I know they werent really in charcater, but you know the feeling when your inlove and you would do anything to make the person love you back, so i kind of imagined Eragon (and Arya) ~hint~ that way, which is why they were out of character!  
**

**Dun worry, next chapter has a little more romance~ BUT PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you so much. Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Readers! This story is more popular than expected! ENJOY!**

Eragon woke with both Arya and Trianna by his side. The woman seemed to ignore each other's presence.

"Where's Saphira?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't around, and was too tired to contact her with his mind.

"Hunting," said Arya.

"Where's the march?"

"Ahead of us. I told Nasuada that you and Trianna were unconscious, she told me to wait until you both regained your consciousness and then we will regain with the march."

"How long have I been out?"

"Less than half an hour."

He nodded. He looked at Trianna, who was fiddling with the grass. "How are you?"

"Better," her eyes fixed on Eragon. "Thank you for risking life for me."

He blushed. Arya shifted.

"What are you, Trianna?" asked Eragon. "You aren't human to be able to do what you did in the fight."

She sighed. "I summoned spirits to help me."

Eragon stared at her, "does not that make you Shade?"

"I released them! I am no villain!"

"She cheated," said Arya.

"I never heard you mention in your rules that sorcery was not allowed," she said mockingly.

_Until when will it end, when will the potion end, Trianna? _He asked Trianna.

_Three days, I have a day left,_ she answered.

"Eragon," said Arya, "forgive my behavior. I should have helped you."

Her apology was something Eragon never would have guessed to hear. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought.

"Thank you for apologizing," he said.

Trianna looked at Arya and said, "I apologize for insulting you," she said. "I was just angry when you half-threatened that my horse is not strong, and that you would rid me of my joy by taking Eragon."

Arya nodded at her, partly accepting the apology.

"Now we wait for Saphira," said Arya.

They waited for less than a minute in silence until a tear built up in Arya's eye. Eragon looked at her, asking "what do you cry?"

She didn't answer, but the tear in her eye built up until it trickled down her cheek. She then covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Arya?" Eragon asked soothingly.

He put an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest, stroking her hair and asking her what was wrong. She wiped a few tears and said, "I was thinking of Glaedr and Oromis." Before long, she was crying which soon evolved into a weep. Eragon also began to cry. He hugged Arya as she cried on his chest.

"I hate Murtagh," she cursed.

"I hate Galbatorix," he cursed.

"I hate Thorn," she cursed.

"I hate Morzan," he cursed.

"I love you," she said, which literally put a stop to Eragon's heart. He froze for about ten seconds, Arya still and crying, staring at him.

"What?" he stuttered.

Eragon did not take notice of Trianna, who was watching them both in greed.

Saphira then landed, causing Arya to get off of Eragon quite embarrassed.

_How are you Eragon? _She asked.

Eragon was still in shock, _shocked, Saphira. Arya had just admitted her love for me._

_Praises, Eragon! _She roared with excitement. _But, Trianna, what of her? Imagine the pain she must have felt when she heard. She is in love with you._

_No worries, Saphira. Her love will subside tomorrow._

_Tell them to ride me. Nasuada is expecting us._

Eragon transferred his message. Eragon was the first to climb Saphira. Trianna hurriedly followed and sat behind Eragon. Arya sat behind Trianna.

Saphira rose to the sky and flew.

It was less than ten minutes when she saw the Varden's march. She landed in front of the troops, hoping to find Nasuada.

Nasuada saw them and led her horse towards them.

Eragon, Trianna and Arya bowed when they got off of Saphira.

"Now is the time I believe you should tell me why you have all fainted in the middle of a march. Trianna, Arya, why do you have bloody wears?"

"Forgive me, Lady," Trianna answered, "I insulted the elves and we fought.

"Fought?" her face was grave. "You are allies! You fought., You risked your lives because of a petty insult. Trianna, it is not like you to be so insulting. Arya, it is not like you to take these insults to a fighting level!"

"Forgive us, Lady," said Arya.

"That does not explain, Eragon, why you have fainted."

"He fainted healing us, over using magic," answered Arya.

"I see… Arya and Trianna your stallions are at the far right of the march. Eragon, you and Saphira may rest more, and follow us afterwards. Our siege is tomorrow, and you will need your energy for it." She then called two Urgals, telling them to follow Eragon and guard him.

"Thank you, Nasuada," said Eragon.

_I will take you to the back of the march. You can rest there. _

With that, Saphira flew Eargon to a quiet place, the Urgals running to catch up with them.

Eragon slept against Saphira, his body warm against Saphira's flaming belly and rested.

Awoken with renewed energy, he flew on Saphira back to the Varden. He pitied the Urgals who had to run back there.

He arrived while the Varden were only about twenty minutes from the siege. He bowed to Nasuada.

"Are you well-rested?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. The siege is now. Call Arya and tell her to come to the front, we need skillful fighter in the front."

Eragon smiled. "As you command," he then flew with Saphira, looking for Arya.

He found her at the very side with Roran. Roran was the first to see them.

"Eragon!" he yelled. Saphira landed beside Arya. Arya avoided Eragon's gaze. "You are quite fortunate to have rested. Arya told me of her and Trianna's fued." When no answer came, Roran said, "I will leave you two," and he galloped away.

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Nothing we haven't told Nasuada," she answered.

There was silence, until Eragon said. "Is it true?" he asked her.

She said 'I love you' in the ancient language, which answered his question.

"How? Why have you rejected me?"

"I rejected you because it is wrong for an elf to marry one of another race. If I marry you, or if I revealed my love to you, I would be considered a criminal. Love, in our race, is not something common. If displayed, it is rude. It would be just unconventionally prohibited if I displayed love to a human. Not just a human, but a Rider. You would not understand unless you were an elf, and lived my years as an elf. Forgive me, Eragon. I feel that I may have cost you pain by rejecting you."

There was a pause, until Eragon said, "Nasuada is expecting you and I in the front. The siege is about to begin."

She nodded.

**Thank you soo much for taking the time to read it! Kisses! XOXOXOXOX (btw, it is REALLY hard to make an arya/eragon with them not being in charcater!)**

**PLease Review! I'll update sooner the more reviews I get :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg- how many months has it been.. reaally sorry :(. I hate myself for makking my readers wait so patiently... as well as probably lose some of them because i took way too long to update .. really sorry. really really really sorry. i repaid you by making this chappie lengthy.. hope you like it:**

Eragon and Arya fought side by side, side, surprisingly not careful for their well-being, but for the well-being of the other. The new-found love that is shared between the two is what triggered such a care. It was unhealthy. It was life-threatening. Eragon's concentration faltered during battle as a result of this. This caused him to gain more bruises than he usually does. He saw that he was no longer the elf-like warrior that was expected of him, and that he thought he was, rather a distressed lover. It was odd, he thought, that something as simple as love could cause such a distraction. He thought that while in battle, and gained yet another bruise on his arm. He healed it as soon as he could. He soon realized that he was spending more energy healing than fighting.

As he fought one of Galbatorix's soldiers, those who feel no pain, he heard Ayra scream. He looked at her, a perfect distraction so that soldier could strike again and cause him yet another bruise that would cause any normal human tumbling to death. He cursed, striked at the painless soldier once, twice, three times, until the soldier closed his eyes and faltered into eternal rest.

It was then that he tended to Arya, who was struggling trying to defeat the men that surrounded her. Eragon charged to the rescue, attacking and sending three of the soldiers to death. Arya thanked him and healed her wound while she had the chance. He healed his own wound, although it was not completely healed. The pain was bearable, so he didn't waste a second trying to heal it.

Hours passed. The battle was not over. Arya and Eragon still fought side by side, both panting heavily.

Just as Eragon restored his energy from Brom's ring, he saw a creature, a Dragon, in the sky. Thorn.

Eragon cursed. Saphira told Eragon to get onto her; he did as he gave her a surge of energy.

"Be careful," said Arya as she stabbed a soldier through the heart. She was crying.

"Do not worry," he said as Saphira rose to encounter Thorn. Eragon was never so desperate to win. It was because he wanted to have a bigger relationship with Arya, and this time, the time in which she admitted her affection.

As Thorn approached, Murtagh became visible. Anyone who sees him would pity his existence. His face was pale and his eyes were blank and red. It looked as he had been tortured. Eragon knew that he has and hated himself for being his enemy. He hated that he had to kill him. Eragon knew not to blame him for Oromis' and Glaedr's death, his body was what killed them, not his mind.

Thorn, as well, looked as lifeless as Murtagh. Although he is a child, he has been forced to grow, and to train and to gain more and more power. Saphira was teary at the sight. _We have to kill them Saphira. We cannot begin to think otherwise. I pity them as well. Be consoled. We just have to strip them from their Heart of Hearts, and then they would be helpless._

"Your trainer is dead," said Murtagh.

Eragon knew, so he didn't answer.

"You do not seem upset."

Eragon wanted to spare not time. He charged with Saphira, and cut the saddles on Thorn's back, which bruised his back harmlessly. He did not hear anything shatter, so he knew that the Heart of Hearts that they held were not there.

Murtagh healed Thorn, a distraction in which Eragon had a chance to cut the remaining saddlebags, and his sword also cut into Thorn's flesh. Eragon heard no shattering.

"What are you playing at?" Murtagh sked as he healed Thorn's wound.

_They must be under Murtagh's armor,_ Saphira said to him.

Eragon tried to pierce the armor, but Murtagh blocked him, and with inhuman speed, stabbed Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon let out a cry of pain, as Murtagh began twisting the sword in his flesh. "Stop!" Eragon cried helplessly. Saphira blew fire at Murtagh. Murtagh let the Za'rac go and it was hanging on Eragon shoulder. Saphira flew as fast as possible away from Murtagh, giving Eragon time to remove the sword from his shoulder and drop it on the ground. Now that Murtagh had no sword, Eragon had an advantage.

Murtagh and Thorn flew to try and catch the sword, and from above them, Eragon pierced Murtagh's mail, into his skin. Murtagh screamed. Eragon knew that his sword caught onto his scar.

"What master wouldn't heal that scar of yours, although he is capable of it?" asked Eragon as Murtagh removed his armor. To Eragon's dismay, the Hearts of Hearts were not there.

"You believe I chose this, you believe I chose my master," said Murtagh before healing his wound. They conversed as Eraong attacked and Murtah dodged. "A true master would also not place a boiling metal rod on my stomach, before healing it and torturing me again. A true master would hot force my arm into a pot of boiling oil. A true master would not cut off my arm continuously and placing it back on just so I could battle. I am a toy to Galbatorix. I am a tool to his tyranny. I know, Eragon, that he does not care if I die."

The use of his name made Eragon feel guilty for fighting him. Murtagh was innocent.

_Avenge him, Eragon,_ he heard Arya say to him. _Avenge the one who has killed Ormis. Kill him._

_Avenge him, Eragon, _he heard Orik say, _Avenge the one wwho has killed Hrothgar._

_Avenge him! _He heard a whole group of people say. He knew that his mind was clouded which was why he was hearing such nonsense. He did not want to kill Murtagh. He vowed not to, to his surprise.

_Eragon! Focus! _Said Saphira. _The Heart of Hearts are somewhere in his clothes. Stop him from wearing the armor!_

Eragon used his sword to cause Murtah to drop his mail. Murtagh swore. Even with the Heart of Hearts, he was quite helpless. Eragon vowed not to kill him, so he kept ripping his clothes with his sword until he realized that the Heart of Hearts were not around him, they were _inside_ Thorn.

_Saphira, I want you to grab Murtagh from Thorn and place him on the ground. Try not to hurt him. Do not Let him anywhere near a weapon. Place me on Thorn._

_Aye, aye, _and she did just that.

As Eragon placed himself on Thorn, Thorn roared and twisted, trying to make him fall. Eragon Stabbed his stomach. He knew that, if he wanted to, he could kill Thorn, but he didn't. Instead, Thorn fell unconscious on the ground, with that, victory was clearly for Eragon and Saphira.

Shortly afterwards, the battle was finished. Murtagh and Thorn were held as captives and tied with the thickest possible rope, which Eragon charmed to be against magic. As Nasuada walked to inspect the battle, she gasped when she saw Murtagh and Thorn.

Eragon bowed to her. He wondered where Arya might be, but was too tired to reach out with his mind to hers. Nasuada leapt from her stallion and inspected Murtagh, who was looking at the ground.

"It has been a long time, Murtagh," Nasuada said to him.

He didn't answer.

"Look at me, Murtagh," yet Murtagh kept his head down.

Nasuada lifted his chin up herself, surprised to find he was smiling. She pulled her hand away, afraid he might attack.

"Thank you, brother," Murtagh said to Eragon. "Thank you for preventing me from going back to Galbatorix, where torture awaits me."

Eragon gazed at Murtagh, trying to find a hint of sarcasm in his voce, but there was none. Murtagh was serious.

Murtagh continued: "thank you for not killing me or Thorn. Keep us in these ropes until time ends. I would be more comfortable here than I would be with Galbatorix. At last I am free to think what I want and to say what I want to Thorn. Do not you dare allow me a chance of escape! I am bound to Galbotorix, and I will take any chance there is!"

Then Arya appeared. She saw Murtagh and then gazed suspiciously at Eragon.

"Why isn't he slain? Slay him. Kill him now!" she yelled angrily.

"No," Nasuada said, "He will keep this way. He is innocent."

"How can you say such? His hands killed Oromis!"

"His hands, not his mind," said Eragon, as calmly as possible; he did not want to fight with Arya, not now.

"Well, his mind killed Hrothgar! You swore to kill Murtagh, to Orik, you swore!"

"I also vowed not to kill him," Eragon said quietly. In this particular subject Eragon completely disagreed with Arya. He wished not to start a fight.

"Then I will," she unsheathed her sword.

Eragon stopped her hands from moving. "No."

Her face was angry. She sheathed her sword and walked away frowning. Eragon hated for cooking such a situation between the two.

"No worries, Eragon. She will understand, give her time," her head turned to Murtagh. She called one of her guards. "Get a meal for a human and a dragon. And a barrel of water" At first Eragon thought she was referring to them, but then realized she was referring to Murtagh and Thorn. She took her waterskin, lifted Murtagh's chin and put the waterskin against his mouth. He accepted, and drank the whole of can you say such lies!

"Thank you," he said, obviously very content.

Eragon did not want to watch Murtagh any longer. He searched for Arya. He found her, talking to Roran and Orik. Eragon felt both relaxed that the two were alive, and worried as to what Arya was saying to them.

When Orik saw him, he muttered something angrily in Dwarvish ad stomped towards him. "Eragon Bromson! You will kill that deceiver, you will fulfill you oath to me and break the vow to yourself!"

"Orik, please, not now."

"Coward! You rodent! You… you are the true deceiver! Blemish to all good things! An Urgal in disguise!"

"I ask you, as a brother, that you excuse me from my oath. I was mistaken to make it."

"Never. He killed Hrothgar! How can you want him alive?"

"As leader of Ingetuim, as well as king of all dwarves, I command you… Eragon of Ingetuim, to take the soul of he who has taken Hrothgar's."

"You forget that I am also under the command of Nausada, who wants him alive."

"Ha! You use that as an excuse! Nasuada did not _command_ you _not_ to kill him, she only implied it. So don't be a fool and unsheathe your blade," Orik was grumpy, and Eragon knew that he made sense of what he was saying. Yet, he did not want to kill Murtagh. He would rather be undeclared from Ingetium.

"How dare you, _king?_ How dare you order me to kill my brother? He is as well innocent. How can you not forgive him for being weaker than Galbatorix and surrendering to his power? Why will you not forgive him if he wants to live, no matter the consequences?"

"Silence! That may as well be true! But he still killed the King," he began to cry. "He killed my father, not just my king. He killed a family member. You would not understand unless someone you loved was killed. How can you not understand my urge for vengeance?"

"Murtagh has killed someone I loved…"

"That master, Ormi, or whatever? Him? He is not a _father._ He is a master. I know you more than you think. Arya… to Arya, Ormi was a father, which is why she wants Murtagh killed, yet you refuse to feel empathy for us. What a disgrace to the names of Dragon Riders." He spat on the ground and walked away, angrily. More angrily than Eragon had ever thought possible. He walked away, as if only to resist killing him. In the midst of his way, he stopped, let out a fierce growl that could be heard from a mile away.

After that encounter, Roran met him.

Eragon sighed. "has she convinced you to convince me to kill him.

"I respect your choices, Eragon, but I believe it is too big of a risk keeping him alive. If he escapes…"

"He will not."

"If he does… the result would be disastrous. Galbatorix may as well be looking for him, and would set him free."

"Ha! You expect Galbatorix to care. The only reason Galbotorix has to go looking for Murtagh is to torture him, to torture him until he is an inch away from death, heal him, and then retorture him."

"How can you be sure that he is not looking for Murthagh just for the pleasure of torturing?"

Roran had a point, but Eragon was refused to admit it. He thought about it for a while, and the mentally slapped himself, for considering to kill Murtagh. "You are ignorant of his condition."

"Wrong. I know about it, and killing him would be putting him out of his misery, as well as avenging Arya and Orik, as well less riskier. Arya has put everything clearly to me, and I personally believe you should kill him."

"He wants to live," Eragon counteracted. Of all of the conversations that he had involving Murtagh, this would be the most convincing.

"No one knows what they want anymore."

Eragon did not answer.

"I am guessing that your relationship with Arya has faltered as a result of your sympathy to a traitor."

It was true. Eragon was afraid to admit it, but it was. Arya was angry with him, just as Orik was. His heart sank. It ended as soon as it lasted. It was a horrible feeling. Roran seemed to notice his dismay and the misery in his face.

"Another advantage of killing Murtagh, your relationship will develop once more."

"I am not so selfish to kill Murtagh just to be with her!"

"It is not _selfish,_ it is _selfless_. Killing Murtagh would result in the good of everyone, including him."

Eragon sighed. "Ask his permission."

"What?" Roran asked.

"Convince him to allow me to kill him. If he says yes, then I will gladly kill him."

Roran laughed. "_His permission?!, _How can someone be convinced to die?"

"Some can. It is where suicide came from. Ask him, and that is the only way I will allow it," Eragon then left Roran laughing at the stupidity of his request.

Eragon hated his current position. So many are opposing his decision to keep Murtagh alive, even though Eragon was certain that Murtagh was innocent. It was not fair that Murtagh had to be under Glabotorix's command. It was unfair that Murtagh had to be tortured. It was unfair that he has to be killed as a result of that. _Life is unfair. But I will never kill him._

It was then that Eragon realized that Saphira was not around.

Eragon touched her mind. _Saphira? Where are you?_

_I'm with Thorn._

_I think you found a mate, Saphira. _Eragon laughed.

_Very funny. _

_Everybody want me to kill Murtagh._

_Do not do it or else I will kill you._

_At least someone agrees with me._

_Doesn't Roran?_

_No._

_What did you say?_

_I told him if Murtagh gives me permission to kill him. I will kill him._

_What?? Wait, Roran's here. He's talking to Murtagh._

Through Saphira, Eragon heard the conversation:

Roran: I have always wanted to meet my cousin.

Murtagh: You are Roran?

Roran: Yes.

Silence.

Roran: You do not seem bothered at all by the ropes that are digging into you flesh.

Murtagh: I am used to pain. This is ease compared to the pain I feel with Galbotorix.

Roran: Well understood. I pity you, Murtagh. I know a way it can all end peacefully, all the pain and suffering that you face. It is a good ending… and not only will it benefit you, but the whole of Alagaesia, especially Eragon.

Murtagh: To kill me?

Roran: Well…

Murtagh: Your'e asking my permission, and I say no. (He was very mad)

Roran: You have no idea how much Eragon is suffering keeping you alive.

Murtagh: You have no idea how much pain I suffered keeping him alive! Much more pain than any Eragon could ever feel.

Roran: Were you ever in love?

Murtagh: No.

Roran: Eragon was in love, and he lost her as result of your breathing, and that is more pain than any man can feel. It is unbearable, and will lead to suicide if you are weak. I felt this pain once, and I do not want Eragon to suffer from it. But he insists to get your permission before he touches you.

Murtagh: God bless him. Love, ha! I did Eragon a favour! Arya is a stubborn, lifeless, serious, strict, ruthless, heartless, selfish, unkind, yet exceedingly beautiful elf. I know Eragon loves her. It is obvious. Beyond obvious. Eragon deserves better.

Roran: (Laughing) I like you.

Murtagh: Thank you.

Roran: But I still want you dead.

Murtagh: Yet you're not crushing me with that hammer of yours.

Roran: I respect Eragon.

Murtagh: As you should. He is no ass like some people.

Roran: If Galbotorix is dead and you're still alive, I want to make you my best friend.

Murrtagh. Too many ifs.

The rest of the conversation was friendly talk. Eragon cannot help but to ponder the words, the descriptions or Arya. Arya was stubborn. Arya was lifeless. Arya was serious. Arya was strict. Arya was ruthless. Arya was a bit heartless. Arya was a bit selfish. Arya was unkind. But Arya was exceedingly beautiful, and Eragon still loved her.

**Was I a bit harsh on Arya? I think i might be, but teeny tiny bit. She is really stubborn actually... please review. i swear that i will update within three days of i get more then five reviewss.... sorry, again, for the lack of romancee.. but i added murtagh cause i planned out whats gonna happen next so that romance does happen... and it involves him. i'm sure you'll like the future chapters, i'm impressed with myself for coming up with them... PLEASE REVIEW so i wont cry... and so i can try... to make the next chappie quality high... OK? luvyu soo much. kisses to all u readers! muah muah ---i promise to update sooner-**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY... i updated early nuff, right? luvyall soo much 4 reading thisss, Enjoy....**

Months passed. Murtagh was still tied up. Nasuada constantly visits him, asking him information about Galbotorix's plans, or so Eragon thought. Trianna had had her revenge for giving Eragon the Love potion. He gave her the freedom to do what she wants with him, and he slapped him twice and left it at that. It wasn't a cruel punishment, Eragon thought.

Arya and Eragon's relationship had not developed, as well as his relationship with Orik. Every time Eragon walked by either of them, they ignored his presence completely. Eragon, though, still stood by his decision of not killing Murtagh.

Nasuada, Eragon noticed, had a paler face than usual. Her eyes were unusually wide. Eragon feared her alien-like face sometimes. It was only after three months had Eragon realized why.

Her belly, it was growing.

She was pregnant.

When he noticed, he did not confront her immediately. Whoever the father was, he had to know. It was his job to protect Nasuada, and so he wanted to approve of him.

He visited her a few days after he realized.

"Who is the father?" he asked immediately.

"You noticed." It was not a question.

"I expect my question to be answered."

"And I expect not to answer it. Do not seem as if you are of higher power than I am. It is a personal matter. Do not speak so openly of it. Close the subject." Eragon was not shocked by the answer. He felt as if Nasuada would say something like that. He wanted desperately to know who would have taken Nausada's heart.

Can it possibly be, Murtagh? Eragon thought. Nasuada has kept visiting Murtagh. But how? Murtagh is tied up. He cannot have possibly been untied to be able to bed Nasuada. It can't be Murtagh, because if he was untied, he would have carried himself and ran away, for he was bound to Galbotorix.

So it can't be Murtagh. It could be Joromundur. They have known each other for quite some time.

Eragon's urge to know who he is, got him to think. Why would Nasuada think of doing such when they are in the midst of battle that would change Algaseia? It was so unlike her. Maybe she was forced. But then why wouldn't she say anything? Could he have blackmailed her?

Whatever the case, he wanted to know. He argued with Nasuada until she ordered him away.

Days passed…

Eragon awoke one morning, and saw that Murtagh and Thorn had disappeared. Eragon gasped. "Nasuada!" he screamed. He looked around him, hoping that maybe Murtagh was still lurking around.

Eragon cursed. He had failed. Murtagh is probably on his way to Galbotorix, and the tyrant will torture him, and make him stronger.

Then, Eragon saw the dwarf population of the Varden approach him with weapons. What was happening?

Eragon saw Orik leading them and Arya among them.

And Murtagh, tied up, being dragged across the gravel by her.

Murtagh was screaming in pain.

When Arya was a short distance away from him, she smirked cruelly. "Hello Eragon." Her voice made him shudder. It was cruel. It was different. It was as if she was possessed by Galbatorix.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he found his voice. "Let him go." Eragon unsheathed his sword and ran for Murtagh. He ran two strides and then fell backwards, as if there was a barrier between him and the group of dwarves.

"The only thing that can get past this barrier is your sword," she said. She kicked Murtagh towards where the barrier was. He grunted in pain when he hit the invisible wall.

Eragon tried to touch Murtagh but couldn't. The wall was there. It was invisible. Arya had used magic and made the barrier.

"Don't try," Orik laughed. "Now pick up that sword of yours and stab him."

"You are all mad!" Eragon screamed. He looked at Murtagh.

"Please, Eragon," Murtagh said. "Don't kill me. I want to live. Please don't let them kill Thorn!"

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Arya said violently. "Don't let his words fool you. I would have killed him myself, but I'm not the one who swore to do so."

"I would kill you, Arya, before I kill him," he was serious. He no longer loved her. Her beauty, for once, played no role in his feelings for her. He hated her now. He despised her. He gathered the courage to pick up his sword and point it Arya.

She backed away from where the wall is, so he couldn't reach her with his sword. She was obviously shocked, for her jaw dropped.

"You will kill him, Eragon," Orik said in a rather calm voice. "Bring the pot!"

A group of dwarves came, in their hands a pot, inside the pot, boiling oil. Orik took a metal rod and dipped into the oil, and slowly lowered the rod until it was and inch from Murtagh's face. A drop off oil hit his face and he screamed as it burned through his skin.

Eragon used his sword to stop it from touching Murtagh's face. Orik looked calm, though. He simply dragged Murtagh away from the barrier, took another rod and placed it on Murtagh's face. Murtagh screamed.

"Stop it! Please stop it! Eragon, please, help me!" Orik lifted the rod, revealing a scar on Murtagh face. Murtagh wept in pain.

Eragon also wept. He pitied Murtagh. How can any organism not pity him? How can the dwarves and Arya be able to look at Murtagh in ease?

"Killing him would mean he would not have to suffer the pain of torture that we will proudly provide for him," said Orik. He kicked him back towards the barrier. "Kill him. I will forgive you, if you kill him now, without hesitation."

"Don't kill me," Murtagh said in between gasps. "No matter what, don't kill me."

Eragon wept even more. "I will not."

Orik then dragged Murtagh and began torturing him more.

By that time, many of the Varden were watching the scene, and Nasuada was making her way through the crowd. When she got a glimpse of Murtagh, she screamed. She ran towards where the barrier was and fell when she got to it. "Murtagh!" she screamed.

Murtagh did something unexpected when he heard his name. He smiled, although he was tearful. His face turned towards Nasuada and he smiled even though Orik was melting the skin on his leg.

His face was unforgettable. It was bloody, at first. His tears came out of his eyes, and trickled down his cheeks, picking up blood along the way. He was crying tears of blood, yet he was smiling.

"Orik, stop!" she yelled, staring at Murtagh and weeping at the sight.

"Sorry lady, but that will not happen," Orik kept melting away Murtagh's skin.

"Eragon! Do something!" But Eragon had nothing he could do. He tried using magic so that he could be able to pass though it the barrier, but it was all in vain. He had only one idea left.

"Nasuada," he said to her, "torture me." She was taken aback. "Blackmail them. Torture me and say that you will not stop until Murtagh is free." Nasuada thought about it for a second.

"Trianna!" she called.

"Yes lady," she said as she stepped away from the group of people.

"Can you torture with magic?" she asked.

"I can but I would not."

"Well you will because I am ordering you to torture Eragon," she said.

"What?" Trianna was surprised, she looked at Eragon.

"Just do it, Trianna, I'll explain later," Eragon said to her.

"No, I won't."

"It is an order!" Nasuada was impatient.

"No!" Traianna said once more. Eragon was also angry. Trianna was being loyal, yet difficult. He pointed his sword at her.

"Torture me or you will die," he said angrily. She gasped lightly, too stunned to move. "Hurry!" he yelled as he got a glimpse of Murtagh's face once more. She nodded, trembling and began. She muttered something in the ancient language that Eragon could not catch because directly after that he was in pain.

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground immediately. He was restless, tossing and turning, feeling the most pain he had ever felt. The pain was strong, exceedingly strong. That is the only way it could be described.

Eragon was focused entirely on the pain. He did not realize what was happening around him.

Whatever happened, Trianna stopped the spell and he was free from the pain. He was on his side, gasping for breath. Arya had also lifted the spell that made the barrier, because she was at his side as soon the pain stopped. Murtagh was free. He guessed that his plan worked.

"Eragon!" screamed Arya. She was crying. "What were you thinking?"

Eragon then got up to his feet and backed away from her. "Don't you come near me again," he yelled. It took him while to understand what he was blurting. It took him a while to understand that he went from being crazy in love with her to hating her to the extent he had to resist suffocating her, all in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," she said, sobbing.

"Get away from me. Don't let me see your face again, or I just might kill you," he turned and walked towards Murtagh, leaving her sobbing to herself.

When he got to Murtagh, Nasuada and The Du Vrangr Gata, excluding Trianna, were already there, healing Murtagh, and Nasuada holding his hand.

"Eragon, good, you are alright. Do you have enough energy to spare and help heal Murtagh?" Nasuada asked him, wiping away her tears.

Eragon began healing a wound on Murtagh's leg, as he asked, "Where is Trianna?"

"She was trembling after she finished torturing you, so she was ordered to go and rest," said one of the healers. Eragon nodded. He made a mental note to thank her, as well as apologize for threatening to take her life.

When Murtagh's wounds were healed, Murtagh began to speak. "Thank you, Eragon. Thank you very much. I am in your debt. If I were able, I would bow down to you. Though, please, if I may ask of you one more favour."

Eragon nodded.

"Find Thorn. He's telling me he's with Saphira."

He had comepletely forgotten about Saphira. He then reached out with his mind to her.

_Finally. I've been trying to reach you but couldn't. You kept blocking me. _It was a relief to hear her voice in his head.

_I'm so glad you're alright. You are with Thorn, right?_

_Yes._

_What happened?_

_There were a bunch of dwarves stabbing him with a stick. I gave them a roar they'll remember forever. What happened with Murtagh?_

_Long story. _And so Eragon explained.

_You want me to help gain vengeance? I will gladly scar that beautiful face of hers. How dare she? How dare Orik?_

_Ignore her. _Eragon hated speaking of her. _And Orik._

_Whatever you say._

_Murtagh wants to see Thorn. Can you bring him here?_

_I'll be there._

"They're on their way," Eragon said to Murtagh.

Murtagh was able to sit up, struggling with the ropes that were tied around him. Nasuada glanced at him, and then ordered Eragon to untie Murtagh.

Eragon stared at Nasuada in disbelief.

"Untie him? He'll run back to Galbotorix," Eragon thought that Nasuada did not understand what was happening to order something like this, so explained further, "He swore fealty to Galbotorix in the ancient language. He will be forced to escape us and go back."

"I understand, Eragon," Nasuada said impatiently. "I have a feeling that his true name changed. If his true name changed then he would no longer be bound to Galbotorix."

"How can you be sure? You cannot possibly be willing to take the risk. It is difficult to change one's true name."

"I have no time for this!" Nasuada was angry. "Just untie him. I order you to untie him. The ropes are digging into his flesh."

What surprised Eragon was not only the fact that Nasuada was being exceedingly risky, but that Murtagh had not said a word. He did not seem to object to what Nasuada said. He seems to be happy to take the risk that could lead him to go back to Galbotorix and experience worse torture.

Eragon did not move. He did not obey Nasuada.

She rolled her eyes and took a knife from a soldier nearby and cut the ropes herself. Eragon was too late when he tried to stop her. He expected that Murtagh would jump at the opportunity and run towards where Thorn is, but he was stable. He sat there, looking blankly at the cut ropes. Nasuada ordered the ropes away. Murtagh just massaged where the ropes had been hurting his skin.

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," he said. He didn't seem surprised at the fact that he was not running towards Galbotorix. He seemed so calm about everything, as if he knew that his True Name had changed. It confused Eragon.

"Aren't you surprised that you aren't bound to Galbotorix anymore?" Eragon asked in utter confusion.

"I felt as if I had changed, so I was expecting it," Murtagh said nervously. Eragon was not convinced.

"No, I believe you're hiding something… you escaped before? Nasuada seemed to know it as well… Explain!" Eragon demanded.

Nasuada sighed. "Murtagh is the father of my child," Nasuada announced.

It surprisingly did not startle Eragon. He had a feeling that the father was Murtagh. He did not want to get into detail into what happened and how and why it happened. _I will question her later,_ he said to himself mentally. _It would be an interesting story to hear indeed._

**REVIEW YOUR BUTT OFF, K? please review... (yah, i know this story was a bit rushed nd choppy, lacking detail... i feel as if you didnt understand the chapter... did you?) again, sorry for the lack or romance... more will happen in the next chappie, and youll proabbly hear from the next chappie earlier if your review... K? (and btw, sorry for the slightly higher rating...) PLEASE REVIEW FOR the SAKE of MANKIND and ALL that is GOOD in this WORLD. Thannxxx**


End file.
